un pequeño Gran enrredo
by Panquem
Summary: bien! lamento la tardanza!, pero espero que este capi les guste!...un poco de decepción por kai...pero como siempre...humor! y accion!...
1. un secreto

Hola! Y bienvenidos a mi tercer! Fic!este quiza sea muy cortito pero aun haci! Espero que sea de su agrado

Bueno pues como todos saben este es un fic yaoi haci que adiós a los homofobicos y por supuesto que es un kai/rei y

Tala/bryan...creo que son las unicas parejas en este fic pero creanme que sera muy divertido.

"..." lo que dicen

(...) mis interrupciones que creo que aquí casi no habrá

_ABC_ lo que piensan

"kai..."-

"mph?...neko?...que pasa"- decia mientras se levantaba de la cama

" nada es solo que voy a salir un rato, te deje preparado el desayuno...no tardare"- dándole un beso de despedida y una de sus tantas sonrisas, salió del cuarto dejando aun kai acostado en la cama y con una gran sonrisa...( vaya hasta yo me sorprendo! De lo que escribo! 00)

_ya hace mas de un año que estoy con mi amado rei, a decir verdad no he estado mas feliz que cuando estoy con el...aun puedo recordar todo lo que hicimos para estar juntos..._

FLASH BACK 

_En el torneo justice 5, contra brooklin y los demás...en la pelea de rei contra crosher...me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significa el para mi...aunque no estaba ahí con el apoyándolo como los demás...lo vi en la pantalla del centro dela cuidad...en ese momento vi lo mucho que lo necesitaba...es por eso que me uní de nuevo alos G revolution y pelee contra brooklin...cuando le gane me quede totalmente agotado en el pasillo...lo único que recuerdo es la cara de rei...y depuse el hospital...la verdad no se que sucedió en ese momento solo se que cuando todo acabo, solo queria estar al lado de mi hermoso neko..le dije lo que sentia el dia que pelee contra tyson en el parque..._

" kai que pasa...para que me llamaste?"-_me preguntaste con una de tus tipicas sonrisas_

" lo que pasa rei es que yo ...queria...mas bien preguntarte...que...-_en esos momentos me sentia tan nervioso, pero dicen que cuando quieres decirle lo que sientes ala persona que mas quieres...no se tiene que decir con palabras...es por eso que en ese momento lo tome suavemente de la cara y le di un beso...un simple y timido beso, pero creo que le gusto...ya que despues me abrazo por el cuello con sus brazos ...aumentando el beso..-_

"kai...yo tambien te amo"-_me sonreíste solo como tu puedes hacerlo...mostrando tus adorables y singulares colmillos._

END FLASK BACK 

_y desde entonces no he sido mas feliz!"...aunque después de eso...llego como decirles a los chico...jajaja de que me quejo si yo no hice nada...decirle a max fue una gran idea...el se los dijo alos demás y tala y bryan aprovecharon para decir que también estaban juntos...-_pensaba nuestro chico bicolor mientras comia el deliciosodesayuno que le habia echo

"ya llegue!"- anunciaba el neko mientras llegaba ala cocina-"te gusto el desayuno?" –decia el neko mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla

"adonde fuiste?"

"...fui a ver a tyson y a max...sabes que max siempre tiene problemas en la cocina y necesitaba ayuda"-respondio el neko sentandose aun lado de el

"...rei...son las 8:30...crees que me engañas? Tyson se levanta hasta las 12 y max alas 10 ¬¬"

" si pero...hoy es miércoles! Eso significa el aniversario de esos dos...es por eso que tyson quiere hacerle una linda cena para max"-termino de decir el neko mientras se levantaba para irse-" he...kai?"

"si?"

" te hablo tala...queria hablar contigo de no se que cosa y que te vera en la cafeteria como ala...1"

"hmp"

"tomare eso como un...ok rei muchas gracias por contestarle a esa molesta persona que resulta ser uno de mis mejores amigos, te vere mas tarde"-diciendo todo eso con voz dura y fria, aunque la verdad no le quedaba nada eso...causando que se vea aun mas gracioso y una sonrisa por parte de kai

" bueno..entonces mientras tu estas con tala...yo...ire..a ayudarle! A tyson con lo de max!"-subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación que por supuesto compartia con kai

_-rei...se perfectamente que no les estas ayudando ni a max ni a tyson...lose porque el año pasado lo unico que hizo tyson para su aniversario con max fue llevarlo alos bolos...y lo peor fue que ninguno sabia jugar (-.-) – _recordar eso provoco una leve sonrisa en kai...-_pero volviendo al tema...se que es tonto de mi parte pensar que me estas engañando...pero como dicen...la confianza es la base de toda rela...-_pero antes de que terminara su frase fue interrumpido por...

" hey! Hola! Abran! que no hay!nadie Aquí!soy yo! Bryan!"

"que es lo que quieres bryan?"-abriendo le la puerta al escandaloso ruso con una cara de pocos amigos

"vaya hasta que al fin! Abres! Y no me pongas!esa cara,

que ni vengo porti!"- le gritaba a kai en la cara mientras pasaba como si nada ala " casa" ( que casa ni que nada! Es una mansión)

" entonces para que vienes?...y donde esta tala?"

"pues tala se quedo en la café esperando a quien sabe quien en la café...y yo vengo por tu ..."

" hola bryan!"- saludaba alegremente el neko mientras bajaba por las escaleras

"hola! Kot! ...nos vamos?"

" seguro "

"a donde?¬¬" preguntaba kai muy desconfiadamente

" bryan me va a acompañar para lo de tyson"

"y porque no me lo pediste ami?"

" pues porque ya van a ser la una y tu tienes que ver a tala en la café "

" a con que eras tu! Hiwatari!...si le haces algo te juro que!..."

" bryan! Vamonos!"- decia mientras empujaba a un bryan que no paraba de decir un monton de groserias en ruso-

" nos vemos kai! Te quiero!"

_aun no se porque todavía no me lo dices rei...bueno...-_suspiro-_sera mejor que me cambie, sabiendo como es tala ya a de estar enojado..._

mMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

" porque madres! Tardaste! Tanto kai?"- gritaba tala cuando vio llegar a kai ala cafetería

" tala no es tan tarde!"

" es la 1:15!"

"¬¬ exagerado"- le decia mientras se sentaba en frente de el

-suspiro-" lo siento kai...es solo ...que no estoy de humor"

" entonces"-levantandose de la silla- "me voy"

"¬¬ siéntate"- le decia mientras lo tomaba de la bufanda-

" es solo que bryan a estado muy extraño últimamente"

" tala"-mirandolo a los ojos-" el ya no puede ser mas extraño...es como decir que tyson llego a ser mas estupido...los dos ya llegaron a su limite"-dijo bajando la cabeza y fingiendo llorar

"¬¬ eres un completo idiota...pero volviendo al tema...para estar seguro-sacando algo de su mochila- compre este libro...se llama **como saber si tu novio te esta engañando**"-

" tala esta loco!"-arrebatandole el libro a tala de las manos-" tala te estas comportando como una mujer no confiable, con pantuflas, hojeras, oliendo a licor, tubos en la cabeza...y aquí dice que.."-hojeando el libro- "para que estes pensando esto! Debes! Estar! En tus dias!...y por si no lo recuerdas!...ERES UN HOMBRE!"

" lose! pero todo lo que dice! esta tomando sentido! y

ademas!..."-tala se paro en seco al ver quien estaba pasando por ahí- "mira"-dijo señalando un lugar en especial

" que? pa..."- volteo a donde el taheño le decia y vio a un hermoso neko y a bryan entrando a un centro comercial-

" lo ves! Kai! El libro tenia razon" –le dijo quitándole el libro de las manos –

mas kai no le hacia caso, estaba mas concentrado en la imagen que acababa de ver..._no puedo creerlo ..rei...y...bryan?_

_**CONTINUARA...?**_

Bueno pues aki! Esta mi tercer! Fic! Espero! Que les haya gustado! Y dependiendo de los review! Lo seguire!

Matta ne! (Women Venus) .


	2. lo descubrire

Muchas! Gracias! Por los review:

**Ale:** amiga! Muchas gracias x tu comentario y no te preocupes todos t apoyaremos con tu adiccion

**Aelita: **jejeje hola! Comadre!...jejej seria genial ver a tala todo crudo y con pantuflas...y k le oculta rei a kai...ya lo veran

**Celen marinaiden: **jejeje muchas gracias...las escenas de celos y romance son lo mejor! grax! X tu comentario! Y x supuesto lo continuare

**Aniat hikoui: **jeje claro! K lo voy a continuar! ...lo mas proton k pueda...AL PARECER A LA GRAN MAYORIA LES GUSTO! LO DEL LIBRO DE TALA Y A BRYAN DICIENDO SUS GROSERIAS EN RUSO -.-

**Nekot: **muchísimas! Gracias! Nekot! Jejeje ya veras como se les complica todo a estos dos, y gracias por los review!

PUES AKI ESTA! ES SEGUNDO CAPI! ...ESPERO K LES GUSTE!

"lo ves! Lo ves! T lo dije!"

" tala! Callate!...es...solo...que van! De compras!"

"¬¬ eso se oye mas estupido que lo que dice mi librito"

"¬¬ tala ya deja ese maldito libro"

" hey! No le dijas asi!"-tomando su libro como un bebe y dándole de besitos-" no le hagas caso a ese malhumorado feo...yo te quiero mucho..."

"tala!"

" que?"

" ahí que saber que les pasa a esos dos!"

" y que haremos?"

" primero! ...deja de gritar que ya todos nos ven feo"

"bien ...y segundo?"

" necesitamos a alguien...inteligente y que sepa algo de esto..."

" mi librito! Nos puede ayuda-ar!"

"¬¬...pero entonces el libro seria el inteligente...no tu"

" pus entoncs?"

"...pues solo conozco a dos personas que nos pueden ayudar..."

Mientras tanto ...vayamos con los otros dos...

"bryan! Muchas gracias x acompañarme"

"no hay de que kot...pero sera mejor guardar esto en secreto no crees?"

" x supuesto...no queremos que esos dos se vallan a enterar"

De regreso con los otros dos...

"tyson!...max!...soy yo! ...kai!"

" diciendo tu nombre...apuesto k le estan poniendo seguro ala puerta"

"callate! Tala!...quieres ayudarme o no?"

" esta bien esta bien...pero si vuelves a tratar de lanzar mi librito por la ventana de tu coche...y despues arroyarlo con tus llantas...me voy"

" esta bien esta bien...oye! acabo de recordar!"

" que?...que eres adoptado?...que tienes cerebro?...del dinero que me debes?"

" no es eso estupido...si no que max y tyson no estan en casa por ser su aniversario!"

" entonces estuvimos esperando! Mas! De 2 horas! Aquí no mas porque! No te acordabas! Que no estaban!

" sip "

"estupido ¬¬...y ahora que?"

"pues...no habra otra opcion...que investigar nosotros solos"

" si! Seremos! Como inspectores!"-sacando de quien sabe donde una lupa y un sombrero-"soy ivanov...tala ivanov"

"¬¬ ya vamonos"

" si pero ...a donde?"

" pues...la ultima ves que los vimos fue...en el centro comercial no?"

"sip..."

"..."

"..."

Despues de 10 minutos de eterno silencio...

"kai...me aburro"

" tala! En ves de quejarte ayudame!a pensar donde buscarlos!"

" pues yo dijo! Que estan, cada quien, en su departamento!"

" tala! Piensa! Ese seria! El ultimo! Lugar a donde irian!"

" quieres apostar?"

" $100?"

"hecho!"

" hola! Kai! Hola!tala! donde estaban?...les llame a su celular pero ninguno contestaba!... bryan y yo hemos estado toda la tarde aquí en el departamento"

" me debes $100 hiwatari"

" callate tala ¬¬"

" tala! Amor! Don de has estado!...el pequeño kot a estado tratando de hablarte!...a kai ni le llamamos...bueno al menos yo no"

" y porque a mi no?"

" pues sabemos que en el bar gay a donde vas ...la señal no alcanza"

De repente se ve que rei tiene llamas en los ojos y se hace mas grande que kai

" QUE FUISTE!A DONDE?"

" yo...he...rei...no es verdad! Estuve toda la tarde con tala"

Igual que a rei...a bryan tambien le aparecen fuego en los ojos viendo a un tala en chibi...

" Y QUE SE LA PASARON HACIENDO!"

"yo...he...bryancito...mi amado bryancito...pues...yo... -.- esta bien! Lo confiezo...es que ese estupido libro! Me engaño! Quémenlo!"

" de que hablas tala?"-pregunto muy curioso el neko

" es que nosotros estabamos en el café y los vi..."-tala no pudo terminar de hablar ya que kai le habia tapado la boca con su mano

" jejeje...lo que tala quiere decir...es que su libro para bebes de colorear de...la isla del tesoro lo engaño y el pobre se fue hasta una isla para nada U"

" en serio?"-decia bryan mientras se acercaba a tala que seguia teniendo la mano de kai en su boca y lo miraba con ojitos de perro mojado-"...mmmm estabien...entonces..sera mejor...irnos...mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya casi es el gran dia!"

" que gran dia?"-y ahora fue kai el que miro extrañado a bryan quien se tapo la boca de inmediato-"...mmm neko...de que esta hablando este animal?"

" pues yo...jejej..la verdad...es ...que...habla de que...abriran una nueva discotek y bueno..pensábamos ir U"

"¬¬...bien les creo...ya es media noche sera mejor...que se vallan"

"¬¬...bien...tala vamonos..."

Y asi es que dejaron solos a rei y a kai pensando cada quien en sus cosas

_Rei...se que escondes algo y pronto...lo descubrire..._

Si si lo se...muy cortito...jeje pero es bueno dejar las cosas en suspenso...no creen?

Bueno! Pues espero! Que les haya gustado! Y tambien! Sus review!

Women Venus


	3. y dale con el libro uu

Como ustedes! Lo pidieron! Aquí esta el tercer! Capi! De este fic! Y muchas gracias por los review:

**Ale:**k onda amiga...y en lo de tu adiccion..no te preocupes yo se de un grupo k te ayudara

**Aelita**: ya pronto sabras lo k trama este lindo gatito...y bryan uu

**Missau y akari:** gracias x el review! Y si, lo intento pero siempre quedaran cortitos mis fics ;;

**Aniat hikoui:** ese libro se hara mas famoso ya lo veras estara en todos los capi yo tambien kiero un chibi tala!...dulces sueños!

**Celen marinaiden: **todos tratamos haci nuestras cosas cuando alguien intenta tomarlas! Apoco no? Y tambien el libro sera muuy famoso y ya pronto se sabra la verdad!

Muchas! Gracias a todas! Por los review! Lo prometido es deuda! Y por eso les traigo el tercer capi!

Y asi es que dejaron solos a rei y a kai pensando cada quien en sus cosas

_Rei...se que escondes algo y pronto...lo descubrire..._

"kai...kai..kai! reacciona!"-gritaba el neko al ver que kai no le respondia

"q-que pasa?"

" lo siento pero como no me respondias tuve que hacerlo "

"¬¬"

"oye no te enojes...tu fuiste el que se quedo medio drogado"

" yo no estaba drogado!...estaba...pensando"

"en?"

"nada importante..."

" oye que tal si..cenamos algo?"

" si claro"-afirmaba kai mientras se hiba ala cocina-"oye! No hay nada aquí!"

"aaa! Es verdad...es que como me fui a cenar con bryan..no me dio tiempo y pense que como estabas con tala..ya habrías cenado..pero cuando vi tu cartera en la comoda...supuse que no tendrías nada que comer...pero confie de que tala tuviera algo de dinero...es por eso que pense que ya habrias cenado"-termino de decir con una sonrisa haciendo ver su colmillitos

"...que?00"

"ash!...en conclusión pense que ya habias comido"

" pues la verdad no! Y todo por culpa de tala!"

"porque?"

" pues el muy tonto se gasto su dinero en un estupido libro"

"cual?"

"en **como saber...**"-estaba a punto de decir el nombre del estupido(según kai)libro de tala, pero al darse cuenta que se lo hiba a decir a rei...mejor invento otro-**si estas embarazado.**..._-pero que animal! soy! Se dara cuenta de que lo engaño!-_

"...00..esta bien..."-empezando a alejarse poco a poco de kai y alzando sus manos en señal de defensa-"me...estas empezando..a..asustar..kai...asi que..adiós..."-corriendo a su habitación

pero poco falto para que kai tambien reaccionara y saliera corriendo tras el

"rei! Era..una..broma! si eso! Era una broma!"

"uf! Por un momento me asustaste!"

"vamos rei..crees que te mentiria?"-acercándose al neko que estaba sentado en la cama-"yo jamas lo haria..."-besando el cuello del gatito sacando leves gemidos de el

"yo..lose..kai"-abrazando mas el cuerpo del fornido hiwattari, haciendo que los dos esten acostado en la cama

kai estaba quitándole la camisa al neko ...poco a poco...hasta que una mano lo detuvo(que pensaron? Esta pervertida ya empezo con el lemmon...pues no! Ya falta poco )

" kai..yo...no quisiera romper este momento..pero estoy algo cansado...lo siento"

"no no importa yo tambien lo estoy"-_aunque la verdad no lo estoy pero..no puedo obligarlo_- pensaba un desanimado kai

"sera mejor dormirnos, fue un día muy cansado"

" pues que hiciste?"-preguntaba kai a un muy sospechoso neko

" yo...pues..nada..pero...buenas noches"-decia rapidamente el neko dándole un beso a su koi y metiendose en la cama y fingiendo...ronronear(pues roncar nunca lo he escuchado )

"todo"-suspirando-" asu tiempo mi querido neko...todo asu tiempo.."

ya en la mañana..era un dia soleado..los pajaros cantaban...los niños jugaban..los ladrones robaban...las prosti...ejem dijo...todos ala vista estaban tranquilos y disfrutando el dia tan maravilloso...

"SE FUE! DE NUEVO SE FUE! NO PUEDO CRRERLO ME DEJO AQUÍ...Y SIN EL DESAYUNO!"-creo que todos ya sabemos quien es...nuestro "amigable" amigo kai se encontraba muy enojado...ya que su neko se había ido sin despertarlo...y para su mala fortuna...sin desayuno-

" dios mio! Morire de hambre!...que hago..que hago...a! ya se..llamare a la unica persona que conozco que me puede ayudar en este momento taaan critico"

ya en la sala y con el telefono en la mano, apunto de llorar...

" TALA! AYUDA!"

"kai?...que pasa?"

" rei se fue en la mañana!"

" te dejo?"

" no animal!...se fue de compras de nuevo..pero eso no es lo peor...no me hizo el desayuno!"

"tambien se fue bryan!...lloremos juntos!"

y asi pasaron 30 largos minutos, donde los dos no pararon de llorar...

"kai...puedo "snif" ir a tu casa?

" claro..."snif" que si tala"

ya en la casa de kai...

" porque lo trajiste?¬¬"-cuestionaba enojado kai a tala...ya que no venia solo

"es que la niñera no vino y..."

"TALA!"-grito kai interrumpiendo a tala

"es que la verdad no queria dejarlo solo..(ya saben quien es?) y pues...el nos puede ayudar...verdad que si mi librito precioso?...osi claro que si...quien te quiede?...quien te quiede?.. ajujuju"

" eres toda una madre"

" con un hijo muy bien portado!"-haciendo con eso enfadar a kai y poniendo sus manos alrededor de tala como si lo fuera a ahorcar...pero no lo hizo

" y que haremos para encontrarlos?"

" pues rei dejo una nota...esta vez...los seguiremos!"

Gracias por los review!...si muy cortito uu

Ya sabran el secreto...quieren lemmon?

Pues manden review!

Bye!


	4. la familia de buky

Muchas gracias! X los review:

**Lyry ylonen Tomori: **jajaja...gracias por el review! La mayoria e los review siempre me dicen que ya quieren saber que planean rei y bryan..pero apoco no el suspenso y los celos son lo mejor?...ademas ese sera el gran final! Que?...ya quieren que acabe? Y si si ese libro sera super famoso! Y no te preocupes todos tenemos una pequeña parte pervertida en nuestra conciencia jejeje...lo dijo x experiencia

**Nekot: **si si lose muy corto uu...nein! el secreto! Morira conmigo!...Ôo...ya estoy loca..no te preocupes ese sera! El final!...como dije tengo problemas con los lemmons! No se como hacerlos!...;;...bueno pero no impedira que lo continue! Haci que ya pronto lo sabran!

**Lucy kuztenov:** habrá lemmon no te preocupes

**Aelita:** sip! Ya te puedes imaginar a kai y a tala llorando por el telefono y ya sabras como se pone bryan cuando sepa sobre el hijo de tala jejeje y quien no cuidaria asi sus cosas...bueno solo tala los besa...y los pasea..y los baña...y...bueno jeje mejor te dejo leer el fic

**Aniat Hikoui: **claro k habra lemmon! Y no te preocupes ese libro saldra siempre!

BUENO AHÍ ESTAN TODOS LOS REVIEW! Y AQUÍ! LO ESPERADO POR TODOS!...LA FECHA DE VENTA DEL LIBRO DE TALA!...00 A ESO NO ES?...BUENO PUES ESTA EL FIC!

" y que haremos para encontrarlos?"

" pues rei dejo una nota...esta vez...los seguiremos!"

" y que dice la nota kai, mi librito y yo tenemos curiosidad"

" y tu librito no tiene curiosidad de cómo sirve mi chimenea?"

" deja le pregunto"

" tala ¬¬ ya callate...según la nota...dice que de nuevo salio de compras...se fue aun lugar llamado...EL CENTRO DEL DRAGON"

"hoooooo...y que es eso?"

"pero que anticuado eres! ademas como puedes no saber que es!si vives enfrente de el!"

"pues que quieres que haga...mi librito no se cuida solo...es apenas un bebe...beda que si mi chiquito..ajuju"

"¬¬...ya vamonos"

"bien!"

"pero el se queda!"-señalando el libro

"que?"-abrazandolo-" como Puedes decir eso! Que tal si se acerca mucho ala chimenea?...o si se cae ala alberca que tienes! O algo peor!"

"mejor para mi "

"kai hiwattari ¬¬ no permitire que mi buky se quede solo"

"00 buky?...le pusiste nombre! A ese estupido libro! No puedo creerlo!"

" pues no le hiba estar diciendo...ven con papi librito...verdad que se oye tonto?"

" aquí el tonto eres tu!"

" kai! No dijas malas palabras frente a buky!...no no bebe el tio kai no dijo eso...es solo su nombre en otro idioma"

" TALA!...argh! sabes que olvidalo! si quieres llévatelo! Pero ya vamonos!"

Y asi los dos chicos...y buky, se fueron en busca de bryan y rei..pero para su mala suerte era...

"dia! De todo al 50 porsiento!"

"tranquilo kai no te alteres"

" que no me altere ya viste cuanta gente ahí?aquí? es imposible encontrarlos aquí!"

"pues si quieres puedo alzar a buky y el los puede encontrar...tiene muy buena vista"

"¬¬...calmate kai..respira..tranquilo tranquilo..., mira tala..podemos entrar a esa librería para que no nos lleve la ola de gente...tala?"

"yuhu!yuhu!"-solo se ve aun tala siendo llevado por millones de personas, como si fuera una estrella de rock-" mirame kai!...soy famoso!...hey! alguien agarro mi trasero!"

" tala ven ahora mismo!"-decia un muy enfadado kai mientras jalaba a tala hacia la librería

"mira! Buky tus hermanos!...cada quien tiene su nombre...**como saber cocinar, como saber si se separaran tu padres, como saber si estas loco, como saber si tu amigo esta loco,** órale! Kai, ya se que regalarte de cumpleaños!"

"mira tala ahí estan"

"si! Al fin los encontre!...mira buky! Tus padres!...saluda a tu mama **como saber si tendras un hijo** y tu padre** como deshacerte del niño sin que tu esposa se de cuenta**, al fin la familia esta junta!"

"¬¬ tala!...yo estoy hablando de rei y bryan!"

"haaaaa...y entonces done los viste?"

" mira acaban de entrar a chedraui!...pero porque?

"porque en chedraui cuesta menos!"

"tala!...es nuestra oportunidad! Para saber que tanto traman! Rei y bryan!...y tu te la pasas cargando ese estupido libro!...ya deja de arrullarlo ¬¬"

" es que tiene sueño"

" tala! No entiendes! Estamos a unos cuantos minutos de saber que esconden! Esos dos!"

" pues entonces que estamos esperando? Kai, ya vamonos!"

y haci kai, tala y buky, entran a chedraui buscando a rei y a bryan...

" dios mio! Kai! No puedo creerlo!..."

Y HASTA AHÍ LE DEJO! JAJAJAJA EL SUSPENSO!...BUENO PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ESPERO REVIEW!


	5. de compras

Jajaja bueno bueno ustedes lo pidieron el 5° capi:

**KuMIkO: **no pues muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero que lo siguas leyendo y este famoso libro...buky, saldrá hasta el ultimo capitulo y el lemmon...jajaja! no pues como sera el primero que haga espero k les guste...grax! x el review!

**Ale:** no pues grax amigui x haber dejado review xk espero que lo continúes he!

**Lucy kusnetzov: **jajaja si si gracias x el review...jejeje quien le habrá agarrado el trasero a tala...jejeje no pues solo te diré que esta muy suavecito

**Nekita: **jejeje si si el suspenso, no te imaginaras lo que dirá talita jajaja creeme que los dejara a todos con el ojo cuadrado...o quiza les de un paro cardiaco...pero nada mas

**Lyri Ylonen Tomori: **jejeje sabes que ala mayoría nos hubiera encantado agarrarle el trasero a tala... si si a mi también me gustaría y ¿? uu jejej ya vera que en ultimo capi habrá un lemmon doble jejeje ya veran

**Naru Narusegawa hiwattari: **jejeje si si lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya casi se acerca el gran final!...ya quieren que acabe, ya quieren saber que tanto traman rei y bryan, no pues espero los review! Grax!

**Alexa hiwattari: **segura?...no ya sabes que tala todo se mete ala boca...XD no pienses mal

**Auras Hayumi: **grax! Por el review jejeje y espero que lo continúes leyendo!

**Nekot: **hay un anime en donde un tipo asi se llama?...vaya la verdad yo no sabia, nada mas se me ocurrió el nombre y ya U , jajaja el final esta mas cerca de lo que creen...bueno la verdad es, que si quieren puedo acabarlo ya...pero si quieren en verdad saber toda la historia sin cortes ni censura ...pues hay que seguirle...no?...grax!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

" pues entonces que estamos esperando? Kai, ya vamonos!"

y haci kai, tala y buky, entran a chedraui buscando a rei y a bryan...

" dios mio! Kai! No puedo creerlo!..."

"que! los viste!"

"he...no..pero mira! Las cunas estan rebajadas el 50 por ciento!"

"muy bien...tranquilo kai...cuenta hasta diez.."

"y mira! Lo pañales tambien estan bien baratos!"

"uno...d-dos.."

"crees que le hace falta un chupon, porque te dan uno de regalo"

"tres...cuatro"-apretando los puños-"cinco.."

"y que tal una mantita?...se acerca el invierno"

"seis... diez! Estas muerto tala!"

"kai que no sabes contar? Te pasaste el agh!..kai..suegttame.."-creo que ya sabran que nuestro amigable kai lo estaba ahorcando no?-"me esta ...ahgs cambien..la...voz...luke..yo soy tu padre ahsgk ya..suegttema..."

"ya muérete!"

"he...chicos...disculpen..."

"que no ve que estoy ocupado"

"ejem...déjeme presentarme...soy es oficial matute y vengo a echarlos de chedraui"

"que, pero que hicimos!"-parando de ahorcar a tala-"usted no tiene ningún derecho y no me saldré de aquí hasta encontrar a mi novio!"

De repente se ve a un kai y aun tala saliendo volando a patadas de chedraui...

"oiga, olvido su hijo"-dándole a tala a buky

"muchísimas gracias oficial, que haría yo si no tuviera conmigo a mi hermoso buky"

"tala eres un idiota, por tu culpa nos sacaron y asi no podremos saber que hacen rei y bryan!"

"oye, al menos yo se contar"

"eres hombre muerto!"-en ese momento van saliendo las misma personas que estaban buscando...

"mira! Buky reptar!...dijo barney!"-este...esas no sino..

"mira! Ya salieron"

"adiós barney, despídete buky"

"el no imbecil, dijo que ya salieron bryan y rei!"

"ahí que seguirlos!...oho"

"que?"

"pues...buky...se hizo"

"TALA!"

Despues de ir al baño, el cual lamentablemente era de mujeres...

"tala! Como se te ocurre llevarme a un baño de mujeres!"

"pues entonces donde quieres que lo cambie?...en el baño de hombres?...para que vea todos esos hombres vulgares andando por ahí casi casi en tanga?...vaya que nada mas piensas en ti kai?"

"mira haya van!"

"jajaja hay bryan como me haces reír jajajaja"

Mientras, kai, tala y buky se escondían detrás de una planta para poder escuchar a rei y bryan que habian salido de una tienda...

"muchas gracias por acompañarme bryan...si le hubiera dicho a kai...no se que hubiera hecho"

" no hay de que neko, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudar...en todo lo que quieras"

"ese maldito de bryan.."-hablaba en bajito kai-"me las pagara"

"haaaaaaa...kai!"


	6. un nuevo trabajo?Ôo

Gracias por todos los review que me han mandado:

Lucy kustenov: jajajaja el misterio esta cada vez mas cerca!...creo Ôo

Aika Mizaki: jejejeje ya veramos como acabara esto...pero para eso sigue dejando review! Xk tus comentarios valen mucho! Mi querida amiga!...jajaja no te imaginas como buky acabara con la paciencia de kai...o es k ya lo hizo...tu sigue leyendo! Xfa!

Naru Narusegawa Hiwattari: si si ya se...es k YO! Una niña trabajadora!y con mucha tarea k hacer...ne a quien engaño...jejeje...es que la verdad si he tenido cosas que hacer...pero no te preocupes! Ya casi viene el final...o no?

Nekot: jejejeje ya veras que tanto traman...o veras k deja a todos con el ojo cuadrado!..jejeje grax x el review!

KuMIkO: claro k no es molestia!..para mi tener tantos review es un honor! Y me anima a seguir mis fics!...jejejeje kai acabara usando a buky como leña despues de esta..jejejej ya veras...

Nekita: si si eso del nick es todo un rollo...yo trato de cambiar mi profile y no puedo!;;...pero bueno espero k lo continúes leyendo! Y k te guste!

Auras Hayumi: pues kiza en el ultimo capi haya lemmon...pero eso de la inspiración y blablablabla...pero bueno siguele leyendo! K los review significan mucho para la inspiración!

Y CoMo dIjE! NeCeSiTo sAbEr cOmO CaMbIaR Mi pRofIlE!...Es k eSe Me Lo hIzO UnA AmIgA...y pUeS...AyUdA!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

"muchas gracias por acompañarme bryan...si le hubiera dicho a kai...no se que hubiera hecho"

" no hay de que neko, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudar...en todo lo que quieras"

"ese maldito de bryan.."-hablaba en bajito kai-"me las pagara"

"haaaaaaa...kai!"

"QUE!"

"...pues...buky se hizo..pero es mas importante que sepas...que ya nos descubrieron..no?..."

"heee...jejejeje"-volteando lentamente para ver a un rei agachado muy cerca de el y un bryan parado detrás del neko-"vaya pero que coincidencia!"-parandose del lugar

"kai...que estabas haciendo ¬¬?"

"yo...pues...jejeje...no te comente de mi nuevo trabajo?...tengo que..contar los bichitos de todas las plantas que hay por aquí nnU"

"en serio? ¬¬U...y cuantas llevas?"

"pues...contando al bebe de tala y el...creo ...que...dos nnUU"

"OYE!...ya ya buky no llores...shh..shh...shh"

"B-BEBE?"

"hola bryan amor...como...estas?"

"haaaa...que felicidad! Me da!...despues de esos mil intentos ayer!..."

"mil.."

"intentos.."

"jejej es que somos muy apasionados nn"

"pero si ni siquiera es un bebe ...ES UN LIBRO! COMUN Y CORRIENTE!"

"hey hey...que tu seas corriente no significa que nuestro bebe lo sea"

"hablando de eso!...bryan amor de mis amores...no sabras lo que me encontre"

"que fue, dulce corazon de chocolate"

"..."-rei con cara de _que tiernos!_ Y kai con cara de _inches cursis ¬¬_

"vi a toda la familia haya por chedraui"

"la de nuestro bebe?"

"y hasta los abuelos!"

"pero entonces que estamos esperando para comprarlos...A TODOS!"

"QUE!"

"como oiste kai...A TODOS!"

"ja!...hasta cres que sere medio tio de...unos libros"

"vamos kai sera divertido"

"tu no me hables de diversión...no hemos pasado juntos casi una semana!"

"pero las pasamos toodas las noches"-con cara picara

"haaaa!...aun asi...no es excusa para que te la pases todo el santo dia...con este pedazo de mierda!"

"KAI!"

"no oigas eso buky...oigas eso buky"-tapandole los "oidos" al libro

"bien...tu te lo buscaste..."

"que?...si tu lo dices siempre"

"no me compares contigo!...yo soy una hermosura...y tu otro pedazo de -------...eso eres"

"pues tu eres un &$#$#&#"

"pues tu eres una vil --------- y lo eres a mucha honra"

Solo se ven aunos tala, rei y buky convertidos en chibi a punto de llorar...

"ejem...chicos"

"maricon!"

"bebe del abuelo!"

"chicos..."

"pobreton!"

"hijo de..."

"BASTA!...soy el oficial de la tienda de enfrente...y por si no se han dado cuenta...es una tienda de bebes... asi que quiero que se larguen de aquí ahora, lo unico bueno de esto...es que un bebe ya dijo su primera palabra uu"

"no se meta!"

"si!...bigoton!"

"hey!...animales!"

"gordo!"

"niños mal educados!"

"cuatro ojos!"

Y asi se la pasaron peleando, el oficial...kai..y bryan...y sin contar el ruido de los bebe llorando...y las mamás quejándose..

"rei..."

"si?"

"quieres un helado?"

"claro..."


	7. CORRAN!

**Nekita: **si si ya se muy corto ., pero ya casi viene el final y con este un buen lemmon...espero nnU y si kai es el único k no esta medio loco aki

**Shingryu Inazuma: **jejejeje ya veras cuan famosos se ponen esos libros al final

**Nekot: **celoso, créeme, eso es decir poco, espero k aunk me haya tardado continúes leyendo! Grax!

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwattari: **si si yo tbm kiero helados...y gomen x la tardanza

**ROMINADARK: **gomen x la tardanza, pero es k las vacaciones y todo eso, pero el final ya casi esta cerca!

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori: **tranquila tranquila, no hice este fic para k los lectores se ahogaran, tranquis el final ya sta cerca, HAAAA! Ya dijiste algo del final!...bien...no se lo digas a nadie ¬¬, y ya veras donde estará, grax, la curiosidad mato al neko...y lo dejo invalido

**Aika Mizaki: **si si no importa nn, aquí tbm se va la luz, y si si ya se k me tarde, pero es que...hay...muchas cosas k hacer!...(comer-dormir-molestar a mi hermana-comer-dormir) y el librohijo...pues...larga historia uu

**Auras hayumi: **grax! al fin lo pude cambiar nn y si lamento haberme tardado tanto uu, pero espero k siguas leyendo!

**Alexa Hiwattari:** grax, espero k continúes leyendo!

BIEN, MUCHAS GRAX ALA PERSONAS K ME DEJARON REVIEW, PUES AKI ESTA EL TAN ESPERADO CAPI, ACERCÁNDOSE AL FINA uu, CRÉEME K CASI K VOY A LLORAR CUANDO LLEGUE, ES K...SERÁ EL PRIMER FIC MIO K ACABE...HAAAA! (empieza a llorar) YA ME VOY..."SNIF" LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI...HAAA!TORITO, otra cosa...kieren k siga hasta el capi...bueno...ustedes pongan el limite ...xk con sus review vere hasta k capi seguirle, amenos k ya kieran k acabe...

Después de un rico helado, por parte de rei, tala y bucky, y ser golpeados por mas de diez policías por la parte "inteligente" de kai y bryan, fueron echados del centro comercial, poniéndolos como maleantes frente a toda la gente...

"todo esto es tu culpa Hiwattari!"-gritaba un enfadado bryan, desde atrás de la camioneta de rei

"bryan no me distraigas que vengo manejando!"- respondía amablemente el chico ruso, sin quitar la vista de enfrente

Rei y tala iban muy callados...ho! lo siento...rei, tala y bucky iban muy callados después de lo que paso, no era de todos los días ser marcado como cómplice de unos ladrones busca pleitos en un centro comercial, que para colmo iba toda la gente(recuerden que era el día del 50 por ciento), y ese mismo día estaban millones de reporteros gracias ala nueva inauguración de la nueva regla, llamada casualmente, " acabe con los busca pleitos!...golpeándolos con los artículos de la tienda de andy"

"pues yo no se a quien se le ocurre poner una estúpida tienda llamada así"

"es raro, pero bryan tiene razón, después de que los policías nos golpearon, llego mas gente y con herramientas de muerte"

"hay bryan no exageres..."

"que no exagere neko, tu no viste como nos persiguió esa ancianita con un bate de béisbol!"

"o esa señora embarazada, con una cierra eléctrica"

"yo no se porque hay tanta violencia en este país"

"mmmm, es verdad kai...deberíamos irnos a México!"

" hey hey, nos estamos saliendo del tema, kai, dime porque tu y tala..."

"ejem ¬¬"

"uu...dime porque tu, tala y bucky estaban en el centro comercial?"

"pues...neko...yo...la verdad...es...que...OYE! yo no soy el que te tiene que dar explicaciones, mas bien eres tu, porque tu y bryan se han estado escondiendo desde antier?"-volteando a ver a rei, sin darse cuenta que había soltado el volante del auto

"KAI! KAI! EL VOLANTE!"

"hono señor, no caeré en ese viejo truco"-cruzándose de manos y cerrando los ojos

"Hiwattari VOLTEA DE UNA VEZ!"-le gritaba bryan

"tu no me darás ordenes Kuztenov, hasta que tu me des explicaciones"-decía en tono enfadado kai, hasta que PAM, bryan le había estrellado contra la cabeza una botella de licor, que casualmente traía, pero...muy tarde, CRASH, el auto había chocado con..(irónicamente), una patrulla de policía...pero no cualquiera...sino-"o rayos!"

"que ocurre!"

"que no ves tala, no chocamos con cualquier patrulla!(ya lo dije ¬¬), si no con..."

"la del oficial del supermercado"-termino la oración bryan

"vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es nuestro amigable amigo kai...y ho! Sorpresa, no viene solo, viene con el buen chico de bryan"-decía son cierto tono sarcástico el policía, moviendo de lado a lado su garrote( o esa cosa para golpear alas personas)-"hola señor Kon como ha estado?"

"he tenido mejores Luis"

" buenas noches señor Ivanov"

"que tal Luis"

"que... ya se conocen?"-preguntaba incrédulo bryan

"si corazón, el nos invito los helados mientras ustedes huían"

"y porque no hicieron nada para ayudarnos?"

"es que kai, estaba tan bueno el helado!"

"Neko ¬¬"

"esta bien...no hay problema, solo me debe $1500 dólares, para pagar mi patrulla y $500 mas por daño psicológico"

"daño que, pero si ni estabas en la patrulla, estabas comiendo donas en el restaurante de enfrente!"

" no me rezongue kai, hágame un cheque y todos contentos"-se aleja lentamente del vehículo hasta que, precipitadamente se detiene y vuelve ala ventana de este-"no huelen algo...extraño?"

"rayos! La botella de licor que me rompió bryan...pensara que estoy borracho!"

"señor kai, usted no huele nada raro? ¬¬"

"y-yo?...pero si me bañe apenas el viernes (tengan en cuenta que es martes), yo...no huelo nada.."

"en serio?"

"HAAAAA! Debe ser por la botella de licor de kai, sip eso debe ser, déjeme contarle es una historia divertidísima, kai tenia una botella de licor en el auto y..."antes de que el inteligente de tala acabara, kai no tuvo mas opción que, aplastarle al acelerador con toda su fuerza y dejar tirado al policía...

"atención a todas las unidades"-se escuchaba por el radio de todas las patrullas-"se escapan cuatro fugitivos en una camioneta, atentado a un policía, borrachos y daños psicológicos, se les necesita vivos...o muertos..."


	8. desfile!

Review en el proximo capi! Lo prometo!...siento mi tardanza..pero..pero..fueron mis XV! Y los examenes y todo eso! Sorry!

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

"atención a todas las unidades"-se escuchaba por el radio de todas las patrullas-"se escapan cuatro fugitivos en una camioneta, atentado a un policía, borrachos y daños psicológicos, se les necesita vivos...o muertos..."

...nada...

"hey!...atención! me escuchan!"

"jefecito?...k onda?...k desea?"

"donde carajos están todos!

"jefecito, no recuerda que hoy es noche de donas!"

"no me interesa, necesitamos atrapar a 4 fugitivos pero ya!"

"hay por favor jefe, son solo cuatro...además ya deberían estar muy lejos de aquí, dijo...ya se le escaparon..no?"-de repente, en las afueras del restaurante mas famoso de donas se escucha un enorme golpe de auto...y una pequeña sirena apagándose poco a poco...-"mi...mi auto!...las donas!"-sale del restaurante...-"hey ustedes!"

"LO VEZ TALA! TU NO SABES MANEJAR!"

Bien esto es lo que pasa...mas de diez patrullas estaban en busca de una camioneta color arena, con cuatro locos chicos dentro...por mas de media hora estos se habían perdido...en lo que parecía ser..

"bien, aquí ya no nos encontraran!"-gritaba emocionado tala-"les dije que iba a ver un desfile de camionetas color arena en el centro! Les dije! Les dije!"

"claro que nos dijiste, pero después de haber chocado con una patrulla de policía!"

"hay kaicito no fue nada nn"

" y que decir de la pobre ancianita en el cruce!"

"hey neko! Ella se aventó, si quería suicidarse era su problema!"

"...saben que..olvídenlo...lo mejor será entregarnos..."-se oyó decir una voz al fondo

"en-entregarnos?...bryan eres tu!"

"claro que soy yo Hiwattari...es solo que después de estos problemas...ya me canse...ser perseguidos en el centro comercial, huir de policías por la cuidad"

"si tienes razón"

"claro que la tengo talita...además todo esto es por su culpa..."

"QUE!"

"como que por nuestra culpa!"

"pues que carajos hacian en el centro comercial con la gran barata de Liverpool...es muy peligroso saben?...las mujeres se vuelven locas!...y solo esperen a ver las rebajas de fabricas de francia..."

"neko, ustedes que hacian en el centro!"-esa era la pregunta del millon...el fin! Después de tanto tiempo ya se iba a saber...pero...quieren hacer sufrir a tala y kai no?..así que...

"CAMIONETA #305 POR FAVOR, SI NO SE MUEVE SALGA DEL DESFILE O LLAMARAEMOS ALA POLICÍA"- se oía la voz por un gran micrófono

"rayos!...Hiwattari no hay tiempo para esto, si queremos salir sin que nos descubran debemos movernos"

"lo haría...pero al parecer la pila del auto...se esta descargando.."

"angel!angel! angel de amor!"

"tala! Desconecta tu ipod (ósea!¬¬)del auto que si no, no se mueve!"

"ash! Lo siento pero me gusta esta canción!"

"talita! Amor de mis amores, dueño de mi corazón, alma y todo lo demás...te juro que si no quitas el ipod del enchufe...no te volveré hacer lo que hicimos la otra vez.."

"esta bien esta bien"

"bien,...Hiwattari muévete!"

"no quiere!"

"como que no quiere! Haz que quiera!"

"...se nos poncho una llanta!"

"maldita sea!...Hiwattari baja a ver!"

"que?...es tu auto huevon!"

"si pero yo no se nada de mecanica, soy capaz de explotarlo con ustedes adentro...mmm...pensándolo mejor, Hiwattari quedate en el auto, los demás afuera"

"bryan!...vamos kai será fácil, además el desfile aun no empieza o quieres que otra vez venga la policía?"

"esta bien esta bien..ya vengo.."

"No te vayas a electrocutar"

"por quién me tomas neko!"

"Bueno mas vale prevenir que lamentar"

"Si no vuelvo en 15 minutos es que me he ido al mas allá"

"Bien te esperaré en el mas acá"

"a pero que chistosito nos salió el neko..."-se bajaba refunfuñando kai

"ya no reniege y revise el auto!"

"cállate bryan...haber...pues...la llanta parece estar bien...debio de haberse atorado algo...rayos! me tendre que ensuciar!"-y así con todo y reclamos, kai se agacho para ver mejor la situación...mientras dentro de este..

"dejame encenderlo, es mas que obvio que se quiere suicidar! Ya hasta se acostó en frente!"

"cálmate bryan!"

...Pasaron las horas, al fin kai había logrado quitar...lo que parecía ser el baston de la ancianita del cruce...ya todo estaba listo...solo tenian que fingir en el desfile, iría a casa y hablaría con su neko...hablar?...eso era! La falta de comunicación que ambos tenia, había ocasionado todo esto, si le hubiera dicho desde el principio que hacía con bryan todas las tardes, no hubieran acabado siendo perseguidos por toda la policía del ciudad...

"traición?...engaño?...que será esto que siento?...quizá...después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no haya sido suficiente para el...las cosas que le doy...no llenaban el vacio de su corazón al ver que todos los días tenia que irme de la casa para ir a trabajar!...porque!...nunca hemos tenido un fin de semana juntos!...desde cuando no nos divertimos!...desde...desde cuando no tenemos hanky panky!...esto ya es el colmo!...somos como dos simples extraños!...creo...que bryan lo hará mas feliz que yo..tengo..tengo que decirselo...que...lo nuestro..ya..."

"Hiwattari muévete! El desfile ya comenzo, sube yo manejo!"

Aun con sus pensamientos en mente...nuestro querido kai subió y se sento junto a tala en la parte trasera...adelante...rei y bryan...

"que te pasa kai?...estas mas...mas...pues..callado...nah! siempre estas así, pero te noto algo...distraido?...nop...también siempre estas así...algo...wuey, bobo, que pasa"

"nada tala...nada.."

"ya se! Quien quiere un abrazo de...nuestro libro preferido...bucky!"

"que!"-saliendo de su transe-"como es que aún lo tienes!"

"hoooo...la magia del cine!"

"ash! Solo aléjalo de mi"

"pero si solo quiere un abrazo departe de su tío preferido!"

"que no!"-aventando a tala con todo y bucky ala cajuela-"que se supone que tenemos que hacer para que no nos descubran en este desfile?"-poniendose entre bryan y rei

"pues...se supone que nosotros llevamos ala reina del desfile...al menos nos dieron la ropa.."

"ropa?...ropa para que?"

" no se necesita ser un burro para saber Hiwattari...espera ya lo eres"

"cállate bryan!...olvídalo yo no me vestiré!"

"pues yo estoy manejando"

"yo he..pues...no puedo...estoy enfermo..cof..cof"

"entonces solo nos queda una ultima opción!"

Y así con pataletas y golpes...kai logro vestir a su ultima opción...bucky!...y tala claro(no pensaban que una madre iba a dejar a su querido bebe solo verdad?)

Tala...con un vestido morado que al parecer le quedaba grande, una pequeña corona en la cabeza, pintado de pies a cabeza, con rubor y labial, unos cuantos collares y guantes blancos...

Bucky..el mas sexy de los dos...un pequeño smoking con todo y su moñito..

Salian los dos por el "quemacoco" del auto saludando a todos mundo...lo mas gracioso era...que nadie sabia..ni siquiera los policías que hasta coqueteaban con "ella", que era el en realidad...cada que alzaba a bucky se oía un grito del publico...

"LOS AMOS A TODOS! Y BUCKY TAMBIÉN!...LOS QUIERO! QUE BUENO QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ!PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTE!LOS AMO!"-lanzando besos y todo...

"oye"-le decía un policía a otro-"no te parece conocia esa chica?"

"mmmm...pues esta muy linda...debe ser en el bar o en el centro comercial..."

"si debe ser...dijiste en el centro?"


End file.
